Local Area Networks (LANs) and their associated equipment (network interface cards, bridges, switches, routers, etc.) have existed for some time. Methods and equipment have been developed to test and measure LAN infrastructures, and many companies have invested large amounts of talent and money in building and marketing products for performing these operations and in the actual use of these testing and measuring products.
The common practice within the LAN test and measurement industry is to design test methods and equipment that will generate over one network interface a data stream containing frames that appear to be sourced from one or more different network nodes. This data stream traverses a network or device and is received on a second network interface attached to the test equipment. This topology allows the test methods and equipment to measure various network/device performance metrics.
Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) are new and present a challenge. How can one make the same level of methods and products available for LAN's available to perform adequate test and measurement operations related to WLAN devices and networks? The currently envisioned approach of redesigning current LAN test and measurement methods and equipment to work in the WLAN environment is a nontrivial exercise which requires a large investment of funds and talent.